Just My Luck
by grandmas-angels
Summary: Harry sees Kurt on the first day of school and saves him from the jocks. Will they become friends? I do not own any of this, this is A/U, some references from story/show will occur at some point, there is no way around that.
1. Chapter 1

I was backed up against the dumpster… again. This was getting real old real fast. Sighing, I realized that I still had my brand-new designer bag in hand. I quickly cried out. "Wait!" I know that I was only postponing the inevitable. I ran over to the nearest tree and hung the bag on the lowest branch. "Okay, I'm ready." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and waited… Nothing came.

"Leave him alone!" a silky tenor voice called in a lovely British accent. My eyes flew open and I saw a beautiful boy whose height and facial structure made him appear to be about twelve or thirteen. This stranger had shiny raven black hair that went down to the small of his back, and the greenest eyes I had ever seen, they seemed to be almost cat-like. The seemingly young face had many scars, some old and others seemed to be brand new, upon further inspection, I saw that many of them were words, or rather, one word many times over. That word was… Freak… and it was in multiple languages, I recognized Spanish and French along with English.

Karofsky spun on his feet to see he who dared to defy him in the daily routine. When he saw the boy, he smirked and called out to Azimio. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. What will you do if we don't leave him alone? Tell your mommy?" The jock started to advance on the boy. I was scared for the boy who I estimated to stand at four foot six.

I was ignored as Azimio turned to follow Karofsky. Suddenly, those already bright green eyes seemed to take on a strange glow and the wind picked up, swirling leaves around him. Karofsky reached the boy and reached out to grab him to throw him in the dumpster, but before his hand even came in contact with the boy, he was flat on his back with the black-haired boy standing over him. Azimio stopped his advance and stared at the two. The wind died down and the emerald eyes glowed even brighter for a second, then dimmed back to their original emerald green color. The boy was completely calm as he softly replied with a soft, but cold, "No, I will not be crying to my mum."

The two jocks stared at this strange boy in horror before running off saying something about how they were going to tell the principal. I was staring after Karofsky and Azimio when I heard a soft chuckle come from the boy. I tilted his head and studied the strange boy, wondering what was funny. As if reading my mind, the boy said, "Who would believe them that I, being the scrawny new kid that I am, could have possibly beaten up those two oafs?"

I had to admit, it was pretty funny if you thought about it. Heck, _I_ hardly believed it and i had seen it happen with my own two eyes. The boy walked calmly to the tree that my bag was hanging on and grabbed it. He walked back over and handed it to me, asking, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?" Concern made those green eyes shine. I was stunned.

"N-no, they did not hurt me. In fact, you just saved my brand-new clothes from being ruined by the trash from the daily dumpster-dive that is usually followed by being slushied in the halls. You didn't have to do that by the way. I can guarantee that you have officially made it onto the list of people to get bullied, and it is only the first day of school. I'm Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel." I stuck out my hand.

Pain and anger flitted across that scarred face so fast that if I had blinked, I would have missed it. The boy seemed to very slightly shake his head as if to clear it before grasping the offered hand and firmly shaking it, I could not help but noticed how calloused his hands were. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, the transfer student from the boarding school across the seas? Scotland was it? I heard about you."

The boy seemed to wince at his words. "Yeah, that one. Though, I only went to school in Scotland, I _lived_ in Surrey." Harry answered in a pained voice that turned bitter with the last four words.

I had a strong urge to hug this strange, new kid who I had never met before, but something told me that he would not appreciate it much. "Hey, you don't know your way around yet do you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I could show you to each of your classes if you would like."

"Sure, thanks… uhh… Just a quick question, if you don't mind." I gestured for him to ask the question. "Uhh… Do you know a man by the name of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Cornilius Fudge, or Rufus Scrimgeour, or any variations of either of those names do you?"

'Hmmm… Those are very strange names.' I thought before answering. "No, I cannot honestly say I do." I felt a strange discomfort over my left eye, almost as if someone was poking at my head.

Harry looked satisfied, though still cautious, and the odd sensation stopped. "Good, thank you."

"Okaaay? Well, let me see your schedule! See if we have any classes together." Harry handed over his schedule, "Hmmm… Wow! It seems we have everything together except here where you have Latin where I have French." He handed the schedule back. "Well, if we do not want to be late for chemistry, we should start walking now. Why don't we play a game of twenty questions? If you do not feel comfortable answering a question, you can just say skip. Okay? Okay. I'll go first. Why did you choose to come to Lima, Ohio of all places?"

**A/N: I am re-writing the entire story one chapter at a time, now that I am rereading it, I am not satisfied with how it is going, and in order to the next few chapters to fit into the story, I need to change the way they are written. The schedules are set up like my school's schedule. This is my schedule, but where he has Latin, I have Band and instead of Art, I have Stage Craft.**

**Harry's Schedule**

**Hour 1: History**

**Hour 2: Algebra II**

**Hour 3: Language Arts**

**Hour 4a: Study Hall **

**Hour 4b: Latin**

**Hour 4c: Latin**

**Hour 5a: Lunch**

**Hour 5b: Study Hall**

**Hour 6: Art**

**Hour 7: Biology**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee. Note, this is Alternate Universe, the usual rules from the Harry Potter books do not ALL apply, and in the case with the jocks, that was self-defense magic, Karofsky was trying to hurt him, so his magic acted up and caused a wind around him. No, I had not read Anonymity at the time that I had written the previous chapter, that one was just a bunch of friends and I passing a notebook around and writing a sentence each, and with a few tweaks here and there, the chapter was complete, we had planned on just ending it there, but i decided to continue it. With their permission, I took over completely for this chapter and the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously in Just My Luck: "Okaaay? Well, let me see your schedule! See if we have any classes together." Harry handed over his schedule, "Hmmm… Wow! It seems we have everything together except, you have Latin where I have French." He handed the schedule back. "Well, if we do not want to be late for chemistry, we should start walking now. Why don't we play a game of twenty questions? If you do not feel comfortable answering a question, you can just say skip. Okay? Okay. I'll go first. Why did you choose to come to Lima, Ohio of all places?"_

"Well, where I am from, there were many terrorist attacks. This guy called himself Voldemort, and he was absolutely mad. For some reason, he was convinced that the only way that he could win was to kill me. I guess he figured that with me out of the way, he would have the most power in all of Britian. You see, I am the sole heir of many old families, including the four oldest, most powerful families there is.

"One day, he invaded my school, Hogwarts, and started killing people left and right, trying to get to me. Now, back where I am from, it is very old fashioned. There were no guns, only swords, and we wore robes everywhere. He found me tutoring a group of students in sword fighting, and he challenged me to a duel to the death with no outside interference, or he would kill all the students in the room.

"Well, I have a slight hero-complex and I accepted. We dueled, and he was about to kill me when two of his followers, Death Eaters is what they call themselves, tripped me with fishing line. I tripped and fell, and accidentally stabbed him through the heart on the way down.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts, as it was later named, I went to the bank to withdraw some money for presents for my friends and they, along with my boyfriend ambushed me on my way out. They took me to a secret house and chained me up in the basement. I was left there for two days before they came down and took hunting knives and carved my face like it was a Christmas ham. They brought me back down to the cell in the basement and chained me to the wall again, this continued for about a month, moving on to different body parts each time, with some bread every four days.

"Eventually, my chemistry teacher found me there and he picked the locks and took me home with him. I stayed with him for about two weeks until he was killed by some of the Death Eaters who found out that he was a spy for the anti-terrorist group that was working against Voldemort.

"After my Art teacher, who was also a member of this anti-terrorist group, informed me that my chemistry teacher was dead, I went to the bank and I asked for a list of all the properties that I inherited and I chose the property here because it was the smallest town, and it was the one furthest away from England. I am now living on my own." Harry finished the story and cast a glance over to Kurt and saw that he was on the verge of tears. He looked around for a bathroom, pulled him inside, and locked the door.

He turned around and gathered the crying boy in his arms and muttered nonsense to him while rubbing his back gently. While Kurt was crying, he silently transfigured a piece of lint into a soft flannel. Kurt stopped sobbing when the bell rang signaling the beginning of first hour. He kept weeping until his phone rang. While he answered his phone, telling someone called Mercedes not to worry, he would be in class soon with the new kid, Harry went over to the sink and ran some cool water over the flannel while infusing a mild calming charm with the water.

Once Kurt ended the call, Harry went over to him, "Better now?"

"Yes, thank you. I can't believe you went through all of that and are still this kind."

"Yeah, well, that was relatively easy compared to my childhood, but I do not think that it is a story for school if this is how you reacted to that story. Here, press this against your eyes, it will remove any traces of swelling or redness." He handed Kurt the flannel. "You do not seem like the type who would show up to class looking like you had just cried."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, it's what I do. I think we should get going, don't want to miss all of chemistry. If you would like, we could get together one of these days and I could tell you more about my past. I have a feeling that you are a trustworthy person." Harry unlocked the door and waited for Kurt.

After a moment where looks of confusion, pity, and then finally determination crossed his face, Kurt skipped over to him and linked their arms together. "Okay! Let's go! You just HAVE to meet Mercedes! You will LOVE her, she's my best friend in this school, and was the first one to accept me for who I am. You see, she had a huge crush on me, but I had a crush on the quarterback, Finn, who is now my step-brother, but nobody knew I was gay, so I pretended that I had a crush on this girl named Rachel. I think her and Finn were dating at the time. Well, anyways, when it finally came out that I am gay, and she was upset that I did not tell her, but she got over it and we are now best friends. Beware though; she is rather possessive of me until she figures she can trust the 'new' person. Don't worry, she will LOVE you too." He gasped, as if something had just dawned on him, or he had just remembered something important. "You should join Glee Club! It would be so much fun, and you would make new friends in no time! Then you would not be lonely! Mr. Schue is awesome, you would love him too!"

"Kurt, take a deep breath!" Harry chuckled. "I don't think that I would be good enough. Sure I can do acrobatics and stuff that can be turned into dance moves, but I'm not a good singer."

"Oh come on! You can't be that bad, please can you audition? You can even do it tonight and get it over with if you want, or you can wait for a week or so, or anytime in between. Mr. Schue has yet to turn down ANYBODY, I'm sure he will let you in."

Harry chuckled again, and thought about it for a few seconds. He looked over at Kurt to see him giving him the biggest puppy do eyes Harry'd ever seen, coupled with an adorable pout. He couldn't help himself, he chuckled lightly, "Fine, what can it hurt? I will audition, how about tomorrow? I will be ready by then."

Kurt immediately burst into a face-splitting grin, "Yay! I will tell Mr. Schue after school today, no, we will both tell him this afternoon before lunch. What song will you be singing? Will you be doing any acrobatics while you are at it?" When he finished that last question, they arrived at the chemistry room. Kurt walked in first, dragging Harry by the hand.

Silence fell over the classroom when Harry walked in, they were all curious about him. He was, after all, the first transfer student they had ever had from another country. To top it off, he had the word freak carved into his face many times over from when Uncle Vernon had gotten into a drunken rage, and from when Aunt Petunia had actually gone out and bought a branding iron to burn the word freak onto his skin, not that any of the students could read the scars what with how they overlapped and how small they were.

He absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his hand where the scars from his detentions in his fifth year proudly proclaimed 'I will not tell lies.'

Kurt quickly told the teacher that he was late because he was showing Harry around, and they were having problems with his locker which delayed them further. The teacher waved him off and said that it was quite all right and told Kurt to take his seat. He then told Harry to introduce himself. The class looked expectantly at him, and he cleared his throat. "Umm… Hi, my name is Harry Potter, and I just transferred here from a boarding school in Scotland, but I grew up in Surrey. Uhh, I transferred here because a terrorist had been after me for some reason, and he is dead now, but his followers are still out there, and all my actual friends were killed in an attempt to get to me."

A few girls in the class gasped, and they all looked at him with pity clearly written on their faces. He sighed, and the teacher told him to take a seat next to Kurt. The rest of his classes started out exactly like that, well, without the whole arriving ten minutes late bit, until lunch came around. After Latin, he waited for Kurt next to the door.

He did not have to wait long before he came along and linked their arms together like he had done all day. "Come on Harry. Let's go talk to Mr. Schuester now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee.**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt did not understand how one who had gone through as much as Harry had this past year could be so kind. He had studied the scars on this boy's face and was shocked to see that they all spelled words. To be more specific, they all spelled one word over and over in multiple languages. This word was 'Freak.' Seeing this got Kurt to thinking, what did this boy do to deserve the word freak carved into his face? He remembered that Harry said that he had a boyfriend; maybe it was the fact that he was gay? But Harry had said that the boyfriend had helped his 'friends.'

Kurt debated with himself whether or not he should mention the fact that Harry was living alone to his dad and to see if there was anything he could do to help. He decided against it because what if he was happy alone? Maybe he should get Harry's address, or mention the fact that there was a boy from England at school and have Carol make some cookies or muffins for the boy. Does he like coffee or does he prefer tea? What kind? There were so many questions running through his mind, he made a mental note to ask Harry some of them later.

It was just before lunch, he and Harry were walking to Mr. Shuester's classroom to tell him that Harry would be auditioning for Glee the next day. They had just reached the classroom when a British woman called from down the hall, "Harry! Wait a second."

The two boys spun on their heels to see an older woman walking towards them with a blue bundle in her arms. "Professor McGonagal? What are you doing here?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I came to tell you that you are now Teddy's guardian, and to bring him to you to make arrangements. And what have I told you? I am not your Professor any more.

Harry got a pained look on his face, "I'm sorry Minerva, I will try to remember, but that is not the point. All three of them are dead? Who did it? Why?"

"Yes, all of them are dead. Remus, Nymphadora, and Andromeda were all killed because they would not tell Ron, Hermione, and Dra-" She stopped talking when she saw that Harry had fozen and started to tremble. "Shoot! I completely forgot that their names cause him to go into a panic attack." She handed the bundle, which he realized was a baby, to Kurt. "Here, take Teddy into that classroom behind you. I have to calm Harry down before he causes serious harm to himself, and I cannot do that with a baby in my arms."

_**Minerva P.O.V.**_

Minerva handed Teddy to the young man next to Harry and told him to go wait in the classroom behind him. He obeyed her, spinning on his heels and entering. Now that Teddy and the boy were out of the way, she could use her magic to try to calm him down. He had let out a burst of wild magic as soon as Kurt and Teddy were out of sight. Quickly, she cast her magic out around her to make sure nobody was watching. Her eyes grew wide when her magic brushed up against a magical signature she had thought she would never sense again. "Reginald! Get out here! I need your help!"

_**Will P.O.V.**_

Will gave Kurt a questioning look when he walked in with a baby boy, obviously a wizard. He was about to ask about him when he felt a sudden burst of wild magic, followed by a searching field of magic. He was never good at identifying different people's magical signatures, but he could identify a voice a mile away, especially _HER_ voice. He thought that he would never hear her voice again, but she was _HERE_!

He ran to the door, calling over his shoulder, "Kurt stay in here until I tell you otherwise, and do not tell ANYBODY the specifics of what has happened."

Kurt looked offended. "Mr. Schue, you know that I would NEVER do that to a person."

"Fine, but do NOT tell anyone ANY specifics, stay as general as humanly possible."

"Don't worry, I was planning on doing that anyways. Do you have ANY idea what it would do to Harry if this bit of news became public knowledge?"

"Good, now sit in my chair and STAY there. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it Mr. S. now get out there and help him." Kurt said urgently.

Will ran out of the room and shut the door. "Minnie, what is going on out here?" He asked his cousin.

"This, Reginald, is Harry, and he is in the middle of a particularly bad panic attack where his conscious mind shuts down and his magic goes into hyper-drive. He is in this panic attack because I accidentally brought up the names of the people who tortured him this past summer while explaining why he is now the guardian of Remus Lupin's five-month-old son. I will tell you the rest of the story AFTER we get him to calm down, because if we do not do it soon, he will cause serious harm to himself and anyone within a ten-mile radius of him."

"Right, follow me." He bent down and picked up the boy, surprised by how light he was, and carried him into the nearest bathroom. He silently transfigured the counter to a hospital bed, set the teenager down, and warded the door. He put up silencing and magic containing wards to contain the boy's magic and any sounds that might escape. "Okay, let's get to work." He said, taking off his coat and turning it inside out, turning it into a bag containing his emergency potions.

Minnie transfigured paper towels into a counter where he placed the potions in a line. He quickly scanned them and selected a few to get his body functions back to normal, handing them to his cousin to either spell into Harry's system or tip down his throat. He then selected a variety of post-cruciatus potions, carefully examined them, and set all but one down, handing her that vial. "Here, this is to stop the trembling, his muscles are reacting as if he was just put under the Cruciatus for an extended period of time." Once the trembling subsided, he selected one last potion, it was the strongest he had, but Harry would still have to do some work to help it along. "Minnie, I need to do this one. I will have to wake him so that he can help the potion, if he were not so magically strong, the potion could do this by itself. This may cause some of his newer scars to reopen, but I can heal them. Ready?"

Minerva took a deep breath, "Ready." She stepped away from Harry and let Will take her place.

Will placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered, "Enervate" Harry's eyes flew open, he tried to sit up, but Will held him down. "Harry," he said gently, "I am Mr. Schuester, Minerva and I need you to drink this potion to get your magic under control. It is taking all I have at the moment to keep the magic in this room."

Harry nodded, and Will helped him to sit up and helped him to drink it. Almost immediately, a good handful of the newest scars opened up, and Will cast a healing charm on them to prevent him from losing too much blood. Harry seemed to know what to do, as his magic quickly settled down to normal. The first thing out of the teen's mouth was, "Did I hurt anybody? Where are Teddy and Kurt?"

Minnie was by his side in a flash, "No, you did not hurt anybody. Teddy and Kurt are in Mr. Schuester's classroom, waiting for us to return. Now, I have to go back to Hogwarts. What would you like me to do with Teddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee. **

**Today, I was told I was a horrible human being by my band director. Why? Well, you see… Yesterday in drama, we were working on make-up and I made it look as if there was a nail stuck in my arm. After dinner, I put fresh "blood" on the "wound" and ran to the neighbor's house. She is a nurse and a mother figure for anybody she meets. I was "hyperventilating" and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. She answered the door, I had tears streaming down my face at that point because I was trying to contain my laughter, and I pointed to my arm. She took one look at my arm, her eyes grew wide in horror, and she asked what happened. I stuck to the script, and cried, "I-I had an a-a-accident in th-the gara-a-age." By this time, her husband and son, who is a freshman in high school, were both behind her, both with identical expressions of horror on their faces. **

"**How did this happen?" she asks, slipping into nurse mode.**

**Trying to stick to script, I started saying that I was learning how to use a nail gun, but it came out like this, "I-I-I, I can't do this anymore, it is a fake wound." Then I went on to explain that we are in the makeup unit in drama. If they had been home the day before, they would have realized that because I came home looking as if I was about 85. **

**Well… enough with my life, on with the story you are here to read.**

**Xoxo –Grandma's Angels**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you want me to do with Teddy?" Minerva asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute before saying anything. "I would love to take him in, but do you think you or another trusted person could look after him for a while until I can think this through? I know that I am legally an adult in the wizarding world, but in this world, I am still a minor, and I don't think that I CAN watch over him at this time. Remember my… condition?"

Her eyes widened, clearly having forgotten that little fact. "Oh, Harry I can't believe I forgot THAT, I'm so sorry." Mr. Schuester looked at her with questioning eyes. She just shook her head. "Not now Reginald, maybe in time I will be able to tell you."

"Minnie, I am not Reginald any more. I have not been since I was disowned. I am now William Schuester." He gasped as if suddenly remembering something. "Minnie, I could take the child in until Mr. Potter makes a final decision. I already have everything for a young one. I have not yet taken all the items I bought when Teri and I were married back to the store. I just need to get formula, but that is easy enough to get. If in the end, he decides that he cannot take in the child, but would still like to see him, I would be more than happy to keep him."

"Thank you so much Re-Will! That definitely makes things easier on all of us." Minerva said, rushing forward to give the teacher a hug. Harry just smiled, it made things a whole lot easier on him and anyone involved.

He had not told Kurt the whole truth about his time in captivity, just part of it. Kurt did not need to know what else went on during his time of captivity or that his professor was there with him the whole time. He also did not need to know everything about his childhood, how his relatives treated him. When the subject does come up, Harry decided, I will only tell him a few of the lesser incidents, like when he first learned how to cook. Kurt most definitely did not need to know what Vernon was like when he was drunk.

Kurt seemed too fragile to know all of that. It would of course, all come out in time, but Harry would prefer that it did not all come out right away. If he had his way, it would not come out at all, but he knew it was inevitable, so he put it off as long as possible. Harry wanted to make a few friends before it all came out, he did not have too long, might as well start now.

"Well, I am starving." He said suddenly, pulling himself out of his thoughts. With his condition, he had to eat more food more often. "We should be getting back to Kurt and Teddy before Kurt starts to get worried."

"You're right Mr. Potter-" Mr. Schuester started before Harry cut him off.

"Please… call me Harry, Mr. Potter brings up some memories that I would rather not remember at this moment. Would you like me to have my employees watch over Teddy until you are finished here tonight? You can come pick him up after you are done. I do not want to inconvenience you or anything, but I really need a break right now. I cannot have the weight of another's well being on my shoulders at the moment; I just freed myself from, quite literally, the weight of the world."

"I understand Harry, and sure, I think I will take you up on the offer of having your employees watch Teddy for the rest of the day, that way, he is not here being crowded by my students. And it is not inconveniencing me in the slightest. I was quite excited when I thought my ex was pregnant, so I kind of went over-board on buying stuff for the child."

"Oh, okay. Let me just tell them to prepare the nursery that was in the house for Teddy for the day, I trust that Minerva can bring him there. You know where house number 25 is right? I believe it was used as a safe-house during the first war."

"Yes, of course, I actually had students from Gryffindor hiding there, very nice place." She answered.

"Good. Kreacher!" He called.

The house elf _pop_ped into sight. "How may Kreacher be helping Master Potter today?"

"I need you, Dobby, and Winky to prepare the nursery next to the blue room for Teddy, he will be spending the rest of the day there until the end of school."

"Yes, Master Potter sir! Kreacher will be telling Dobby and Winky right away!"

"Thank you Kreacher, Professor McGonagall will be dropping him off before she heads back to Hogwarts." The house elf nodded and _pop_ped back to the house. Harry turned to Minerva, "If you would like, you can use the floo there. It is international, so you can floo straight back to your office or quarters with no problems."

"Thank you Harry." The elderly witch gave him a hug before opening the door to the bathroom and walking out. Harry followed close behind her, while Mr. Schuester stood there in shock. This teenager handled the situation quite well, especially considering he was just pulled from a panic attack of great magnitude. It made one wonder if it was his power, or just the fact that he was used to it. It had to be the latter because he had seen Dumbledore in a panic attack of a lesser magnitude and it took nearly twice the time, and from what he could sense, Harry had nearly the same amount of power, if not more than Dumbledore.

Harry stuck his head back into the bathroom, "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" he asked, amusement laced in his words.

Will shook his head to clear it, "I'm coming, just lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Let me guess, you were wondering how I could recover from a panic attack that fast?"

He just looked at the teen in shock, "H-how-?" He stuttered.

Harry just chuckled, "Everyone wonders, even Poppy was shocked when she first witnessed it, and she had been dealing with me for seven years at that point. Let's just say that I have had LOTS of practice dealing with panic attacks. If I had been alone, that particular attack would have gone on for only about a few more minutes. I have yet to destroy anything during a panic attack. No, scratch that, I have broken a leg during a panic attack before, but that was because it started as I was walking down the stairs to get to the Great Hall from the Gryffindor tower. In the process of falling, I also broke a vase that was sitting there. Now come on, I am not kidding, I am starved at the moment. My condition makes me super hungry, luckily I planned ahead and brought a pan of green bean casserole and plenty of sunflower seeds."

Will could not think of anything to say, so he just nodded his head and followed Harry to the Spanish classroom. "I got him! He was still standing in the bathroom staring at the wall as if it had been talking to him. Well, I think it is time for lunch, as I said before, I am STARVING and I have green bean casserole calling my name. Come on Kurt, let's go meet those people you were telling me all about! By Minerva, bye Teddy, see you later Mr. Schuester!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along, missing the faint blush on the other boy's cheeks. As they passed his locker, Harry stopped and pulled out a pan of his homemade green bean casserole. Kurt stared at the pan in surprise, it was large enough to feed three or four people.

They entered the cafeteria and Kurt guided Harry to where the rest of the Glee club was sitting. "Every one, this is Harry. He will be auditioning tomorrow, he is from England. Harry, this is the Glee Club. They are, Santana, Britney, Quinn, you have met Mercedes, Tina and Rachel already. The guys are Finn, Noah Puckerman, but everybody calls him Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie. Now that everybody knows everybody, let's sit and eat. As you so elegantly put it earlier, I'm starving."

The two sat down and everyone stared as Harry set down his lunch. Rachel tapped his arm, "Harry, don't you think that your lunch is a little… well, big?"

He looked down at his lunch, then back up at her, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow. "No, on the contrary, I wish that I had brought more at the moment, but this will have to do until I get home today. I need to eat a lot or I will lose weight at a dangerous pace, it is part of my… condition… that I will not be speaking about now, or, quite preferably, ever. Thank you for your concern though." He pulled out a fork, and made quick work of the meal.

Kurt nodded and started eating his own lunch while the rest just stared at him with wide eyes. "I agree with Harry, from what I picked up, it is not a fun condition. My only question is, is it contagious?"

Harry looked up, his casserole already half gone. "No it is not contagious now, only at certain stages, but I am already past those stages of the condition."

"Good, that is all I want to know. Now, the rest of you stop staring, don't you have food to eat or something?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee. This chapter is a diary entry from Harry's ex. This is a short chapter**

**Chapter 6**

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning in a strange room. I cannot remember yesterday at all. Harry- Oh my gosh! Where is my engagement ring? How did I lose it already? Harry will be so upset if I do not find it! I will return once I am done searching.

Xxx

I could not find it! What am I going to do? What will I tell Harry? Wait! Harry said that if I ever lost it, or another took it, I can find it with my magic as long as we are still together. I will be right back!

Xxx

Why did we break up? It had to be yesterday, because the day before is the day he asked me to marry him. Why? He told me that he loved me, that he always would. Did he change his mind? Did he

Xxx

I'm sorry about that, I am calm now. I forgot what I was going to say back there, I was not thinking straight. Now, I want to know what this bracelet is. It was NOT there two days ago, and when I try to leave this room, it zaps me. I have to get it off if I want to find Harry and find out what happened. I am almost certain that he is the one who broke up with me, and not the other way around. Well, I should stop writing and get this thing off of me before whoever put it on comes back. Good thing I have Godric's sword on me, I am going to try cutting it off. Wish me luck.

Xxx

Well, I got out, and am now sitting in a muggle flying contraption. I do not understand how a hunk of metal filled with people can possibly stay in the air, so I am writing to take my mind off of the idea of possibly crashing.

After I got out of the room, which happened to be one in Malfoy Manor, I went to our- I mean my- flat and talked to Severus' portrait. He told me that Harry moved to America, to a place called Lima, Ohio. I guess he is trying to be a normal teen. I also learned that it has not been a few days, but a few months since Harry and I got engaged.

Severus told me that Weasel and Granger had cast Imperio on me and placed many tracking charms on me in case I did escape. I went to Gringotts and asked the goblins to remove any magic on me. Once they did, I went back to Severus' portrait and asked if all the spells were off, and he said they were. He told me that while I was under the Imperius, Weasel and Granger took Harry and Severus captive and I was forced to torture both of them. He would not go into detail about the torture, but he did say that Harry now had a condition that he was not at liberty to talk about. I hope that it is not too bad.

Well, the captain just said that we have arrived. I will write again tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee. I believe this will be another short chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Get up FREAK and make us Breakfast!" her voice called from the other side of the cupboard door. She sharply rapped on the door once again._

_Harry is up, getting dressed in his cousin's old baggy clothes, "But Aunt Petuna, I not know how."_

"_Then you will learn, now won't you? It had better not be burned, or no food for the rest of the day." She replied sharply._

"_Yes Aunt Petuna." Three-year-old Harry opened the cupboard door. _

_Petunia went into the dining room and picked up a chair. She placed it in front of the stove. "Now, get to work. I will be sitting here watching you."_

_Harry pulled out the sausage and bacon then struggled with the eggs. They fell from his hands and splattered over the floor. "Oops."_

"_You FREAK! How DARE you! You did that on purpose!" she picked up a fillet knife. "Now, you will be punished!"_

"_Noooo! I didn't mean to!"_

Xxxxxxxxx

"Noooo! I didn't mean to!" Harry yelled, bolting upright, still sleeping.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! Yous is having to be waking up! Yous is having a bad dream, yous is having to be waking up!" a frantic Dobby was standing next to him on the bed, shaking his shoulders.

"Huh?" Harry blinked his eyes open.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir was having a bad dream. Yous was yelling, so Dobby is coming upstairs to wake Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

It was two weeks after the day he first started at William McKinley High. He and Kurt were becoming good friends, and he even had a friendship starting with a few of the other members of the Glee Club. He did not understand why, but they all thought he was a great singer, and were surprised when he said that he did not want any time in the spotlight, at least, not at the moment.

**Flashback**

"Guys, we have an audition today." Mr. Schue told the Glee Club. "Harry, the stage is all yours."

"Umm, well, I am Harry Potter. Today, I will be singing Every Light in the House by Trace Adkins."

_I told you I'd leave a light on  
>In case you ever wanted to come back home<br>You smiled and said you appreciate the gesture  
>I took your every word to heart<br>'Cause I can't stand us being apart  
>And just to show how much I really miss ya<em>

_Every light in the house is on  
>The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn<br>The front walk looks like runway lights  
>It's kinda like noon in the dead of night<br>Every light in the house is on  
>Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone<br>Every light in the house is on_

_If I should ever start forgetting  
>I'll turn the lights off one by one<br>So you can see that I agree it's over  
>But until then I want you to know<br>If you look south, you'll see a glow  
>That's me waiting at home each night to hold ya<em>

_Every light in the house is on  
>The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn<br>The front walk looks like runway lights  
>It's kinda like noon in the dead of night<br>Every light in the house is on  
>Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone<br>Every light in the house is on_

He looked up when the song ended to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes. Harry did not wait to see what they said. He figured that if they were not speaking, it was a bad sign, so he ran. Once he was out of sight, and in a bathroom, he apparated home.

Kurt and Mr. Schuester both tried to reach him, Kurt by phone, and Mr. Schuester tried knocking on the door. Harry ignored both of them. The next day, they did not ask why he ran, which was fine with him. He figured Mr. Schuester had contacted Minerva to ask about other symptoms of his… condition… and he had told the rest of them. Kurt did tell him, though, that he made it, he was now a member of New Directions.

**End Flashback**

He got out of bed and went to make himself breakfast. His… condition… was progressing. He thanked Merlin that it would be over soon. For breakfast, he had to eat half a loaf of French toast and seven eggs. Once breakfast was over, he went about his daily routine before apparating to the dark alley behind the school. Something bad was going to happen today, he could feel it.

It was a Glee day today, so he waited, standing in Kurt's usual parking spot, for his new friend to show up. When he did show up, he jumped out of the jeep and gave Harry a hug. Harry ignored his racing heart; he did not want to scare the poor boy away, Kurt deserved better than him.

Rehearsal passed without problems, though he could have swore that he felt a magical signature that was not his or Mr. Schuester's. It almost felt like… but no, it couldn't be, could it? He just shrugged it off. Most of the morning passed with nothing worse than being slushied by the jocks, but Harry cleaned that up pretty quick.

He, Kurt, and Mercedes were sitting in their normal spots in science, Harry and Kurt at one table, and Mercedes directly behind Harry. Harry and Kurt were faced away from the door, talking to Mercedes while Harry was painting tigers on her nails. They were laughing at a story that Mercedes had told. Everything was great until HE showed up. Since she was facing the door, Mercedes was the one who saw HIM enter. "Hey, is that the new boy everybody was talking about? Boy is he gorgeous." She all but purred.

Curious, Harry turned to see the new boy. When he saw who it was, his blood ran cold, and he could feel himself start to slip into a panic attack. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Kurt telling Mercedes to go get Mr. Schue.

XXX

"Come on Harry, I need you to drink this." Was the first thing he heard when he regained consciousness. He waited until his vision was completely back so that he could see the potion and the speaker. Seeing that it was Mr. Schuester and the potion that he had given to him last time he had a panic attack, he quickly swallowed the stuff.

Once the potion started working, Harry was quick to help it pull his magic back to him, noting that his magical core had once again grew, much to his annoyance. "Why is he here? How did he find me?" He asked, tiredly.

Mr. Schue looked confused. "Who?"

"HIM… My ex… The new kid… The one who did most of this." He gestured to his face. "D-Dra-Draco."

**A/N: I hope this will hold you over until after Thanksgiving, I will write as much as I can until then, but no guarantees. Just in case I do not post before then, Happy Thanksgiving to any who celebrate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee. This chapter is a diary entry from Draco. It is a very short chapter. All chapters from Draco's point of view will be in diary form. That is why names will be misspelled this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Diary Dearest,

I found him! I can hardly believe he's here! He has not seen me yet, but there he was, singing and dancing with a group of students. I cannot wait to talk to him and to apologize. Today is the day that I try to fix what I broke.

XXX

Who is that boy with Harry right now? Why are their arms linked together? What is that stuff that the furless gorillas threw at them? It looks like a half-frozen pepper-up potion. Why did they call them cigarettes? I'll ask Harry when I talk to him.

XXX

Why did that just happen? I walked into Science and saw Harry sitting with his back to the door with that boy from earlier facing the same way. They were laughing with the girl behind them at something one of them just said. The girl whispered something to them, and they both turned around, looks of curiosity on their faces. Once Harry saw me, his body seemed to shut down and the boy yelled at the girl, Mersaydees, to go get a Mr. Shoe.

She ran from the room and came back with a wizard, I believe he is the Spanish teacher here, and the one I saw with the singing students earlier. He picked Harry up and swiftly stalked out of the room, if he had been wearing robes, they would have billowed in a way that would make Severus jealous. That teacher looked kinda like Minerva.

Mersaydees asked the boy, Kert, what happened. He replied, "I don't know, last time that happened, one of his old teachers had mentioned some peop- Oh no! It can't be!" he then turned to study me. I think I confirmed any suspicions he had because he dropped his voice to where I could not hear it, and she gave me a murderous look. I will write after school if I am still alive then… help me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

**A/N: This story is mainly A/U. There may be some parts in the story that was from the Harry Potter books/movies or from Glee. This chapter is a diary entry from Draco. It is a very short chapter. All chapters from Draco's point of view will be in diary form. That is why names will be misspelled this chapter.**

Diary Dearest,

Well, Mersaydees and Kert have not beat me to a pulp as of yet, though if looks could kill, I would be more than six feet under by now. All week, the two have been glaring at me, but Harry seems to just ignore my presence. If he had to speak to me at all, he called me Malfoy like before we became friends. It was as if it pained him to say Draco. I think that he and Kert are together, the way they act.

Why has that angel stolen my Harry from me? Wait, ANGEL? And I must remember that he thinks that I tortured him… no, I did torture him… I just did not know it at the time… I wish I hadn't.

Harry is wearing complicated glamour and concealing charms everyday… I wonder what that is all about. He seems really moody, and even his food that he brings in has concealing, glamour, and notice-me-not charms on it. It is weird… one day, the dish of "chicken potpie" smelled like pickles and mayonnaise. And is it just me, or does he seem almost clumsy? I hope that it is just an act.

Or maybe he is… no, impossible… Uncle Sev only made one batch for a friend that year… or maybe HARRY was that friend and he was planning on… no! It can't be!

Well, he DID ask if I wanted… and I DID say yes, eventually… that night he went out to get the potion and I cannot remember anything past that until I woke up that day. Goodness, it seems so long ago. I wish that Weasel and Mudblood had never turned against him. It must have really hurt him.

Remember when I refused to receive the Dark Mark? They thought that I was trying to trick them and spy on them, but Harry saw that I was not lying to them. Harry was the only one who believed me, and I thought that he would be the last one to ever believe what I said, especially how I would treat him when Lucius was my father. Remember how they stayed by him until THAT night. I think that someone has put a memory charm on me because usually those who were under the Imperius Curse keep their memories of the time.

XXX

Guess what! I have a friend here! His name is Noah Puckerman, but he said to just call him Puck. He invited me to spend the American holiday called Thanksgiving with him, and I told him I would go. He said that he and some friends are meeting up and going to one of their houses. I guess this friend has a pretty big house. I wonder whose house it is. He also said that he had never been there before and that we are meeting everybody at one house then drive to his. That was the only clue he gave me as to whose house we will be going to, he also said that he thought I would really like him. This person must be a new friend. Well, I guess I will just have to wait and find out. I wonder if Harry will be there, from what I hear, many of the people that he is friends with will be going.

I heard people talking about Black Friday shopping… What is that? Why is it called Black Friday? I think I will ask Puck when I see him next.

XXX

Thanksgiving dinner is at Harry's house. We are meeting at Kurt and Finn's house. I feel like such an idiot, Puck told me how to spell Kurt and Mercedes and Mr. Schue. I had asked him because it did not look right to me while writing their names.

I think that I will set my plan to get Harry back then. Wish me luck!

XXX

I do not know what to wear, I asked around to see what people usually wear on Thanksgiving and I was told that it depends on the person. I was thinking of wearing my dress robes, but then I remembered that these are not wizards and that they would think that they are a dress. I will go to get some clothes later today.

XXX

Father finally answered my letters! Let me read what he said and I will tell you… He disowned me… well, now that I think about it that is really not that surprising. He loved, I mean, loves Harry. He thinks that Harry was killed by me, Weasel, and Mudblood. He is in mourning, I can tell by the writing and the fact that he accuses me of killing his favorite son. Oh well… when it comes out that Harry is actually alive, he may reverse the disownment and let me be his son again. What the- I have to go, Dumbledore just popped up behind me. I thought he couldn't be a ghost?


End file.
